The invention relates to an adjusting device, in particular for a motor vehicle, including an adjusting unit for adjusting the pressure of a pressure medium depending on at least one parameter.
An adjusting device with an adjusting unit which is provided to adjust the pressure of a pressure medium according to a temperature of the pressure medium is known from JP 62248885 A, Patent Abstracts of Japan. For this purpose the adjusting unit includes a variable limiter formed by a slide, which limiter is controlled via a temperature medium formed by a wax.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an adjusting device which can be implemented using a simple and especially low-cost construction means.